


This Heart Is Mine

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff for fluff's sake really, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, POV Will Graham, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the full memory of what Hannibal did to him and everyone else Will still can't stop feeling that deep connection with him. He still can't stop the longing and aching to see him, to be with him, to feel their connection up close. Will knows what Hannibal did and what Hannibal is capable of, better than anyone in fact, but despite that - or maybe in part because of that - Will can't stop needing and wanting Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heart Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This stormed into my mind and refused to leave. You could take it as an epilogue for my story Want if you wanted to.

Will and Hannibal are lying intertwined in bed because Will's need to be close to Hannibal mentally and physically knows no satiation. His need never lessens and no matter how much he gets, he always wants more. More of his heart, more of his mind, more of his body. Will knows their time together could be short and he intends to use it wisely.

Hannibal is lying next to him looking for all the world like he can hear Will’s thoughts. He probably can, Will wouldn’t question it. He leans over Hannibal and gives him a soft kiss. One of Hannibal’s hands comes up to cup Will’s cheek while the other finds its rest over his heart.

 _These are the hands that cut Abigail’s throat._ Will suddenly thinks as he lets Hannibal stroke his face, leaning into the touch and looking into eyes soft with fondness and affection, and open with love and trust. _These are the hands that killed Beverly. These are the hands that sawed into my skull._ Will takes Hannibal’s hands in his and kisses them slowly. _These are the hands that carried me home. These are the hands that saved me._

 _These are the lips that sent the Dragon to kill Molly and Walter._ Will thinks kissing Hannibal’s top and bottom lips separately. _These are the lips that manipulated and betrayed me. These are the lips that speak my own thoughts. These are the lips that worship me._

Even as Will thinks these things and knows the pain of their truth, none of it has any bearing on Will’s need for Hannibal. None of it stops him from wanting those same hands to touch and caress him. None of it stops him from wanting those same lips pressed against his.

Will kisses Hannibal’s forehead. _This is the mind that took everything from me. This is the mind that broke me and stripped me bare. This is the mind that truly knows me. This is the mind that set me free._

Will presses a lingering kiss to Hannibal’s chest, _This is the heart that aches for me._ He presses his ear to Hannibal’s heart nuzzling into the strong, steady beat there. _This is the heart that loves me more than life itself. This is the heart I will kill to protect. Because this heart is mine. Of man or monster, this heart is mine._

Will drifts off, letting the beat of his heart lull him to sweet, contented sleep.


End file.
